The present invention relates generally to a sheet product dispenser, and in particular to a sheet product dispenser having a sensor for detecting the separation of a sheet product from the dispenser.
Sheet product dispensers typically include rolls of sheet product. The sheet product is dispensed from the roll by passing one end of the sheet product through a pair of rollers. One of the rollers is coupled to an electric motor that is selectively energized by a controller. Friction between the rollers and the sheet product pulls the sheet product from the sheet product roll when the motor is operated. Some type of separation arrangement is also provided for allowing a portion of the sheet product roll to be removed from the dispenser by a user.
The separation arrangement may be provided in several ways. The sheet product may include perforations for example. When sheet product with perforations is used, the dispenser includes a means for positioning the perforations adjacent to the opening where the sheet product is dispensed. The perforations allow the sheet product dispensed to the user to separate when the user pulls on the sheet product.
Alternatively, or in conjunction with the perforations, the dispenser may also have a cutting arrangement, in this arrangement, a cutting device, commonly referred to as a tear bar, is positioned adjacent the opening where the sheet product is dispensed. The tear bar may be a sharp blade, or a serrated blade. The tear bar is positioned such that when the user pulls on the dispensed sheet product, the sheet product engages the tear bar. This action results in the sheet product being cut or torn allowing the user to remove the dispensed portion.
Generally, the sheet product dispenser includes a controller for performing and controlling the functional operations of the dispenser. The dispenser may control the amount of sheet product dispensed in several ways. One means of controlling the amount of dispensed sheet product is by timing the operation of the motor coupled to the rollers.
While existing sheet product dispensers are suitable for their intended purposes, there still remains a need for improvements particularly regarding the detection of when the dispensed sheet product has been separated from the dispenser. Further, there is also a need for improvements that minimize waste while providing consistent dispensing of sheet product for an end user.